Greenlit
"Greenlit" is the fifth episode of Season 2 of The Shield and the 18th episode of the series as a whole. It was originally broadcast on February 4, 2003. The previously on segment '''is voiced by Benito Martinez. Synopsis While the Strike Team weighs in the possibility of ripping the Armenian Money Train, they have to deal with the return of Armadillo Quintero who is dealing heroin in schools. Meanwhile, Captain Aceveda tries to keep control of the situation. Finally, Danny Sofer continues to be harassed by someone, while Julien Lowe announces his marriage to Vanessa. Recap .]] and Dutch look for Craig Dawson.]] bleeds to death.]] Cast Starring * Michael Chiklis as Detective Vic Mackey * Catherine Dent as Officer Danny Sofer * Walton Goggins as Detective Shane Vendrell * Michael Jace as Officer Julien Lowe * Kenneth Johnson as Detective Curtis Lemansky * Jay Karnes as Detective Dutch Wagenbach * Benito Martinez as Captain David Aceveda * and CCH Pounder as Detective Claudette Wyms Guest starring * Jamie Brown as Connie Riesler * Danny Pino as Armadillo Quintero * David Rees Snell as Detective Ronnie Gardocki * Elizabeth Anne Smith as Anne * Andi Chapman as Politician * Monnae Michaell as Vanessa * Art Frankel as Earl * Emilio Rivera as Navaro Quintero * Rainbow Borden as Duardo * Jonathan Hernandez as Felipe Gomez * David Jean Thomas as Craig Dawson Co-starring * Camillia Sanes as Aurora Aceveda * Monica Garcia as Teacher Featuring * Matt Corboy as Officer Ray Carlson * Helen Costa as Jeannie Sutton * Melanie Myers as Officer Paula * Roberto Enrique as Enrique * Enrique Trujillo as Skateboard Punk * Thomas Bankowski as Reporter * Paul Huang as Store Clerk Featured Music Running in order as they appear by scenery * North Missisippi Allstars - Drinking Muddy Water * Universal Production Music - East Coast Strut * Slim and the Soulful Saints - Fish Head * Santana - Corazon (feat Mana) * Kinto Sol - Que Risa Me Da * Tha Mexakins - Phonkie Melodia * Whitehouse - Quentan Que El ** Heard during the last scene when Vic Mackey and the Strike Team enter the house looking for Armadillo Quintero. Episode Title The term "greenlight" is used when giving permission to move forward on a project or mission. It might refer to Captain David Aceveda giving a "greenlight" to Detective Vic Mackey to use any measures to capture Armadillo Quintero. However, the more significant meaning in the episode refers to giving permission for a murder. First, Vic threatens to "greenlight" Navaro Quintero while in prison; but in the end, it is Armadillo who "greenlits" the whole Strike Team. Notes * International airdates: ** '''Germany: March 4, 2006 ** France: August 23, 2007 * Danny Sofer drives a dark Pontiac Grand Prix, while David Aceveda drives a silver Chrysler LHS. * This episode was filmed in only 72 hours. Quotes * Curtis Lemansky: So we're going to take down a money-laundering ring? Sweet. * Vic Mackey: Yes, it is. We're gonna bring it down, pack it up, and save it for a rainy day. * David Aceveda: Well, you need to file a report with Hollywood division. * Danny Sofer: I take those reports. It's a waste of time. * Shane Vendrell: We don't need him to pull this off. * Vic Mackey: Yes, we do. * Shane Vendrell: Lem doesn't care if we ride solo on this thing. * Vic Mackey: Well, I care. Either we're all in, or we're all out. One guy knowing who isn't accountable, isn't an option. We're a team. That's the only way it works. * Vic Mackey: Look at you, Felipe. You barely got hair on your nads and you're already dealing hard stuff to kids. * Felipe Gomez: I'm not going to jail. * Vic Mackey: What fantasy world are you living in? * Felipe Gomez: I'm 15. Minors don't get time. * Shane Vendrell: Unless the crime's serious enough. * Vic Mackey: You moved heavy weights of "H," amigo. To hundreds of kids. You're done. * Felipe Gomez: But... But I'm a minor. * Vic Mackey: In a major pile of shit. * Felipe Gomez: But... But I was told that... * Vic Mackey: You were told wrong! * Vic Mackey: You gave me the green light to get Armadillo. I'm one step away. * Claudette Wyms: Should I be worried about you? * Dutch Wagenbach: Not about me. Maybe about the rest of humanity. Bunch of sociopathic little narcissists out for ourselves. Begging, stealing, lying, screwing, raping, killing our babies. Whatever it takes to have a good time and save our own asses. I can't even believe in an old woman who's too sick to feed herself... And it's not sad. It's not some big surprise... It's just nature. We're animals. Nothing more. And you know what? I'm learning to be okay with that. * Vic Mackey: See that One-Niner over there? I've done a few favors for his crew out on the street. He's willing to pay me back. One phone call from me and you're greenlit. * Navaro Quintero: Greenlit? * Vic Mackey: It's an American prison term. It means you'll be shanked in the shower, asshole. Bleed out before the guards even know you're late for breakfast. You tell Armadillo about my new rules and if he says one thing about me or my crew... I'll make that call. * Vic Mackey: Yeah? * Armadillo Quintero: I hope you all made it. * Vic Mackey: Hey. Weren't you supposed to meet me here to suck my dick? * Armadillo Quintero: I wanted to speak to you one last time. * Vic Mackey: You better talk to your brother before you start making death threats. * Armadillo Quintero: I've already taken care of my brother. And now *YOU'VE* been greenlit. External links * "Greenlit" on Internet Movie Database Category:Season 2